


璧雪

by xs897487401



Category: zyl水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs897487401/pseuds/xs897487401





	璧雪

两个人站立拥吻了好久，浴袍散落在了地上。  
连城璧慢慢放开了傅红雪，微喘着气看着对方微红的脸颊、被吻到发红的眼睛，和红润的双唇，笑了一声，将人缓缓放倒在了床上，自己俯身贴上。  
"红雪，我好想你啊。"连城璧一手撑在傅红雪的耳边，一手抚摸着傅红雪的脸颊，双眼盯着身下的爱人，透出了掩饰不住的占有和欲望。  
傅红雪抬手搂住连城璧的脖子，轻轻往下带，连城璧顺着力的方向，再次吻住了微微张开的唇瓣，舌头忍不住伸进去肆意的纠缠。傅红雪顺从的张着嘴，头稍抬起回应着。  
连城璧一边吻着身下的人，一边用手在这幅躯体上到处点火。他的手指轻柔地滑过傅红雪的脖颈，滑过突出的锁骨，停留在胸前微微挺立的粉红上，轻轻碾磨揉捏，使得在接吻的人从鼻腔中发出一声轻哼。连城璧弯了弯眼睛，放过了被他蹂躏过度的双唇，一路往下吻咬着，留下一路的痕迹，然后来到胸前，将另一颗挺立着的乳头含进嘴里。傅红雪搭在他脖子上的手握紧了些，气息乱了。  
"城壁…"傅红雪皱着眉头，轻喘地喊着压在自己身上的人。  
"怎么了？"连城璧将含住的粉红松开，抬头带着笑问，手下的动作却一直没停，从胸前又开始慢慢下滑…  
"别再…逗我了…嗯…"傅红雪喘着气断断续续地表达出自己的意思，突然感觉到下身被手握住，一时没忍住哼出了声。  
"好吧，听我家红雪的。"连城璧轻啄了一下傅红雪，一只手没有停下动作，另一只手拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出了东西，暂时放在了床边。然后手托住傅红雪的后脑勺，用力地吻了上去，身下的手加快了动作，傅红雪的手臂收紧抱牢，附和着连城璧手里的动作轻轻动着。过了许久，傅红雪呼吸蓦地一重，手蜷了起来，身体紧绷了一会儿才松懈下来。  
连城璧当着傅红雪的面将手里的白浊一一舔净，伸手去拿润滑，将它倒在掌心了捂热。傅红雪躺在床上喘着气平息刚才的热潮，眼睛看着身上这个又是许久未见的爱人，膝盖抬起蹭了一下他的腰，然后就被抓住放了下来。  
连城璧看着身下眼角带红的人，挑了下眉，伸手拿过床头的枕头:“红雪，翻过去一下。”傅红雪依言翻身趴下，枕头垫在了他的腹部。连城璧一手握住傅红雪的肩头，俯下身吻咬他的后颈，双膝顶着分开傅红雪的双腿，带着润滑的手来到后庭打转，然后一只手指带着润滑缓缓进入扩张…连城璧沿着傅红雪的脊椎一路慢慢地吻着，下身的手指慢慢由一根加到两根三根，然后在里面进出打转，有意地找着什么。傅红雪喘息声渐渐加重，手有意无意地抓住床单。“嗯…”突然，傅红雪的身体弹了一下，手一下抓紧身下的床单，嘴里发出一声轻咛。  
“啊，确实是这里。舒服吗？红雪。”连城璧有些恶劣地频繁摩擦过某处，咬住傅红雪的耳朵轻声问着，回答他的只有傅红雪压抑的喘气声，和抓紧床单的手。“好了，我不逗你了。”作弄够的连城璧轻啄了一下傅红雪的红着的耳朵，一手扣住紧抓床单的手十指相握，另一只手从后面缓缓退出，扶上傅红雪劲瘦的腰，俯身挺了进去。“乖，放松点。”连城璧的拇指抚摸着傅红雪的腰，低头轻吻着傅红雪的背脊，让傅红雪慢慢放松下来，然后开始顶撞。  
连城璧用力地抽插着，整个卧室里充满了粗喘声，撞击的拍击声，和润滑液被搅和的水声。连城璧浅出深入地在傅红雪的肠道里进出，一次次精准地顶在敏感点上转圈碾压，肠壁被撑的展开，肠肉吸吮着不让他离去。傅红雪克制住自己的呻吟，颤抖地喘着，后腰跟着连城璧的频率动作着。  
“红雪，出声。”  
“…不”  
“你呻吟的声音真的很好听，听话。”  
“…闭…嘴…”  
……  
不知道过了多久，连城璧突然俯身压住傅红雪，加快了撞击的力道和速度，一次次狠狠撞在傅红雪的敏感点上，傅红雪终于克制不住呻吟出声：“城…壁…嗯…哈啊…”  
“乖，我在…”  
“红雪…我爱你…我爱你…”连城璧在傅红雪的耳边不断地低喃  
“哼…啊…我…我也…爱…你…啊…”  
连城璧快速撞击了许久，终于停了下来，抵着敏感点，将自己的灼热释放出来，傅红雪也颤抖着释放了第二次，持续热流打在肠壁上，刺激着肠壁痉挛收缩，让傅红雪又忍不住轻哼出声。连城璧伏在傅红雪的背上，平息着余韵，然后缓缓将下身退出，白浊沿着肠道流了出来，沾染了傅红雪的大腿内侧。连城璧将微微颤抖着的傅红雪轻轻翻身放好，手抓着他的双腿将它们环在自己的腰上。  
“再来一次？”连城璧歪头眨了眨眼。  
“嗯…”傅红雪声音带着沙哑  
“需要我轻点么？”连城璧将手附在傅红雪的喉咙上，拇指抚摸着喉结。  
“……随你高兴。”傅红雪偏过头盯着床头柜，忍着羞意去回答  
“你说的，之后别反悔。”连城璧眼神暗了下来，紧紧盯着身下有些害羞的人。  
“不会…”话还没说完，就被唇堵住了。傅红雪主动张开嘴，任爱人去侵犯蹂躏。  
床上的两个人起起伏伏到后半夜才渐渐停止，随后一个人被另一个抱起进了浴室，不久后，浴室又传来了喘息声和响亮的撞击声，一直到天开始泛白才停止。  
连城璧带人细细的冲洗了一遍，擦干后抱着带到了隔壁房间，搂着被自己折腾了一晚上的人，在床上一起沉沉睡去。


End file.
